


吃醋的小兔子被吃干抹净了

by 9shanbysea



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赵祯X白驰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: R18，雷点警示：两次高潮，强制潮吹梗，不接受误入





	吃醋的小兔子被吃干抹净了

今晚赵祯有演出，但是白驰偏偏要加班。  
临下班突然来了个案子，全组从下班的喜悦到人仰马翻唉声叹气只用了五分钟不到时间，纷纷感叹特区阿SIR不好做。  
而赵祯因为今天的表演操作难度有点高，从早上就开始准备了，一遍一遍练习着避免上台失误。两人约好了今天赵祯就不去警局接白驰了，他自己去表演现场。  
于是此时被堆成山的案卷淹没的可怜的小白驰成功地忘掉了给赵祯打个招呼。等他昏昏沉沉出警局的时候，已经晚上九点多了，刚奇怪怎么没看到赵祯的车，突然想起表演的事。  
“呀！！！坏了坏了！”  
放了赵祯鸽子，他肯定又要使小性子欺负自己了。  
白驰匆匆忙忙往现场赶，结果到的时候表演已经结束了。白驰往里走，轻车熟路来到休息室前时，突然怂了。  
赵祯会不会生气啊。  
门没关，白驰悄悄往里面看了看，赵祯正坐在椅子上，旁边……站着一个贵气的男人抱着一束花递给他，两个人有说有笑的。  
白驰突然觉得眼前有点模糊。  
赵祯他……竟然也能对别人笑得这么开心吗？

赵祯眼睛尖，一眼就看到了门口那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“驰驰，是你吗？”  
白驰慢慢推开门，浑身不自在。  
赵祯看他表情不对劲，以为他遇到什么麻烦了。简单打了个招呼把那个男人送走了以后，摸着白驰的头。  
“驰驰，我好饿啊，回去给我做饭吃好不好啊。”  
“别碰我！谁要给你做饭啊。”  
白驰一脸不开心，也不看他。赵祯心里只觉得奇怪，今天被放鸽子的不是他吗？怎么驰驰还先生气了。  
“驰驰，我好难受啊。”赵祯一副虚弱的样子，整个人倒在白驰肩膀上。  
白驰条件反射般伸手接住他，闻到他身上一股酒味。  
“你……你怎么还喝酒了啊！”  
“所以我不能开车了，你先载我回去嘛。”  
白驰也没办法，忍着一肚子的气开着车，一路都没讲话。赵祯闭目养神，偶尔眯着眼悄悄看看他，思索着自己哪里又得罪到他了。

回到房间里，白驰看到赵祯脸色确实没有很好看。  
赵祯喝完酒以后脸虽然有点红，但是嘴唇却有些苍白。  
白驰看到他这个有气无力的样子一下又有点心软，一声不吭去厨房给他弄点吃的。结果打开冰箱一看，自己早上做的东西原封不动留在冰箱里。可能是又忘记吃东西了。  
难以想象如果没人看着，赵祯怎么活到今天。  
白驰一边在厨房忙活着，赵祯一边躺在沙发上边撸着里斯本，边回忆着白驰的反常。想了想大概猜到白驰可能是误会了自己刚刚在休息室的状况了。  
小白驰吃醋的样子，有点出乎意料的可爱啊。  
“喂，起来吃东西了！”  
白驰冷冷地把吃的端出来，赵祯才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。  
“驰驰，我好累啊，你喂我好不好。”  
赵祯笑嘻嘻的样子有点晃眼，白驰摇摇头让自己清醒。  
差点又被他的样子蒙骗了！  
“你…你这么大的人了，还…还不会自己吃东西吗？”  
“驰驰……”  
赵祯软绵绵地叫着，白驰心情更差了。  
这个人这么还得寸进尺啊！  
“你…你别太过分了！”  
白驰生气，一副气得要走的样子。  
“哎，别走嘛。我错了还不行嘛。”  
赵祯一看逗过头了，赶紧乖乖坐起来吃东西。  
其实明明一个解释就能哄好的问题，但赵祯偏偏就是想看看白驰会有什么样的反应。  
白驰呆呆坐在他旁边，里斯本又到了白驰手底下被撸来撸去。  
别扭的小白驰明明心里想问得不了，想知道那个人是谁，为什么要和他有说有笑的，是不是对他有什么非分之想。  
但是话到嘴边又问不出来，显得自己好傻哦，只能气得干瞪眼。  
里斯本被揪痛得叫了一声，吓了两人一跳。  
赵祯抬起头看着白驰，白驰更尴尬了，低着头给里斯本轻轻顺毛。  
讨厌的赵祯！一天到晚招蜂引蝶！讨厌！

等赵祯吃完东西，脸色终于变正常了。  
“吃完就快去洗澡！”  
白驰语气还是很别扭，赵祯心里偷偷笑。  
“我不。”  
“你！”  
“除非你陪我一起洗。”  
“赵祯！！！”  
白驰真的动气了，声音都大了几分。  
“驰驰你好凶啊！我做错了什么吗？”  
“你…你还好意思问我！你自己说！你刚刚……”  
“刚刚？”  
就要问出来了，  
白驰的脸猛地一红。  
“你…你自己说，休息室里那个人…”  
“哦~”赵祯意味深长笑了笑。  
“今天那位先生要给自己爱人求婚，我就顺便在表演里帮了个忙。他为了表示感谢，就到后台请我喝了几杯。”  
“我以为……”  
“我知道了。我家驰驰吃醋了。”  
赵祯还特地强调了“我家”两个字，本来就理亏的白驰臊得脸都红了。  
“谁…谁是你家的了！你！不要脸！”  
白驰气得要跑走，赵祯一把拉住他把胸口一带，白驰把头埋在他怀里根本不敢抬头看他，脸红得要滴血了。  
“驰驰，我今天好难过啊。”  
“啊？”白驰一脸不解看着赵祯，赵祯撇撇嘴。  
“你放我鸽子。回来还对我凶。”  
“那是因为…因为……”  
白驰声音越来越小，索性放弃挣扎。  
“那，你怎……怎么样才…才肯原谅我啊。”  
白驰无辜的大眼睛里带着愧疚，赵祯突然觉得自己才是有罪的那个。  
但是嘴边的小白兔，又怎么能让他跑了呢？  
“陪我洗澡。”  
白驰犹豫了很久，果然不能放魔鬼的鸽子，会被魔鬼吃掉的。  
“就这一次噢。”

刚到浴室白驰就后悔了。  
他显然低估了赵祯的禽兽程度。  
刚把白驰剥光光，赵祯就凑到白驰面前，近得鼻尖都要凑到一起了。  
“你说好只是洗澡的！别过来啊…唔……”  
赵祯扳过白驰的脸，堵住这张可爱的嘴。白驰嘴唇特别软，畏畏缩缩地躲着，赵祯强势地闯入，追着白驰的舌头纠缠。  
白驰悄悄睁开眼睛，赵祯那张好看的脸就近在咫尺。白驰的心跳漏了一大拍，结果他还没看够呢，赵祯也突然睁开眼，吓得白驰差点咬到自己。  
“小白痴。”  
“你才是白痴！”  
白驰气鼓鼓的，凶得一点攻击性都没有，相反卷卷的头发被热气沾湿歪歪地贴在脸上，眼睛湿漉漉的样子特别可爱。  
赵祯看得心里欢喜，又温柔地亲上去。这次白驰没了刚刚排斥，跟着赵祯的指引乖乖回应着他。白驰感觉嘴唇热热麻麻的，心跳越来越快。他都能感受到赵祯温热的鼻息里还带着点淡淡的酒气，但还是赵祯那让他熟悉和喜欢的味道。  
赵祯的顺着白驰的脸往下摸，摸到那线条流畅的腰侧，若有若无触碰着因为紧张而紧绷的肌肉。白驰只觉得被赵祯手指碰过的地方全都又热又痒，不自觉地扭了几下，却换来更肆无忌惮的抚摸。  
一直在被吃豆腐的白驰终于忍不住了，推了推。  
“不喜欢这里啊。”  
白驰羞涩地点点头。  
“那我们换个地方？”  
说着赵祯抬起白驰的两条腿，趴到了腿根的地方。  
“你干什么呀！”  
虽然两个人已经赤裸相对很久了，但是就这样大喇喇把最隐私的位置暴露在他面前，白驰还是不好意思地捂住了自己的眼睛。  
“驰驰真纯情！”  
赵祯用手碰了碰那可爱的宝贝，本来因为刚刚的亲吻就有了点抬头的迹象。赵祯笑了一下，低下头整个含进了嘴里。  
“！！！”下半身突然一热， 白驰惊得说不出话来。  
从捂着手的指缝里，白驰看到赵祯含着自己身下那根吞吐着。赵祯红艳艳的嘴唇下进出着自己涨成红色的性器，这种太过淫靡的场面给单纯的白驰受到了不小的心理刺激。  
“快放开……啊……别弄了……啊！”  
赵祯的舌尖顶着铃口舔弄，白驰惊呼出声。  
赵祯几乎不费吹灰之力就找到了能让白驰舒服的方法，从来没让人口过的白驰头一次体会到这么刺激的项目，眼泪都流出来了。感受到自己的性器被绸缎一样的质感包裹着，相比于手指，温热的舌头带来的是前所未有的愉悦体会。白驰脚趾蜷缩着，努力让自己不要舒服得喊出来。  
太丢脸了！  
然而赵祯的手根本不安分，他吮吸着白驰性器的同时，指尖用力拧上白驰胸前可爱的一点，指甲擦过挺立起来的乳尖，白驰上半身一抖。  
“啊！”白驰一只手捂着自己的嘴，一只手用力拍打着赵祯的手背。然而赵祯就像逗他一样，被打走就换一个位置，在他身上四处点火。  
白驰活那么大都不知道自己身上有这么多能让自己惊叫的位置，但是赵祯玩得越来越欢，他根本阻止不了这个恶劣的人继续“开发”自己的身体，急得都要哭了。  
赵祯看他的样子，挑挑眉，终于不再过多欺负他，专心地对付起“小白驰”。  
在赵祯刚刚的努力之下，白驰下半身已经硬得不行。赵祯做起了深喉，白驰只觉得自己最脆弱的部分被不断地揉弄挤压，快感沿着尾椎攀升而上。赵祯故意吮处了水渍的声音，白驰听得耳朵都是红的，只能堵得自己的嘴，除了发出闷闷的“嗯嗯”的声音不能有多余的话。  
终于在赵祯的口手并用下，白驰泄在了他嘴里。  
白驰满头是汗，脸上一片酡红，仿佛喝醉的那个人是他。  
恍惚间，白驰听到了吞咽的声音。  
“你……你怎么吃下去了！快吐掉呀！”  
赵祯没说话，盯着白驰的眼睛，伸出红红的舌尖舔掉了嘴角的白浊，妖媚的表情透露着危险的气息。白驰看呆了，都忘了自己的境地。  
赵祯看着白驰失神的样子，突然想试试另一个恶作剧。

于是，赵大魔术师当着白驰的面，在浴室里不知道从哪里变出了一条丝巾。  
还没等白驰弄清楚他怎么做到的，赵祯就用丝巾把白驰的双手手腕绑了个结实。  
“你！你要干什么！”  
白驰突然觉得眼前嘴角扬起的赵祯是条吐着信子的毒蛇。  
“别怕。”  
赵祯伸手握住了白驰还没完全疲软的性器，上下快速撸动了起来。  
还没从快感里回复的小白驰一下又满血复活。  
赵祯的手很大骨节分明的修长手指包着自己的性器在敏感的部分快速撸动着，失去了双手掩护的白驰再也没办法挡住自己的叫声。  
“你要干什么……啊啊啊……停下啊……呜呜呜。”  
“听说，连续两次高潮，会有很有趣的事情发生。”  
赵祯的手劲也很大，越来越用力地揉弄着白驰脆弱的位置，火热而大力的摩擦之下带来了点痛觉，但是痛觉过后又是汹涌而来的快感，等快要被逼上顶峰，赵祯又换个位置继续帮他积累感觉。间隔不断地来回几次，白驰感觉下半身都快不属于自己了。  
“你到底要干什么啊……我……”  
“别怕驰驰，潮吹很舒服的。”  
“骗人！”  
刚刚高潮没多久又经历这么激烈的刺激，白驰已经没什么力气挣扎了，双手被绑住，身下说不出是麻还是痛的奇怪的感觉让他很害怕。  
赵祯却还不依不饶地继续用指甲刺激着顶端最敏感的部分，白驰一度想逃走，但是双手被绑住完全无处可逃，整个人都要崩溃了，只能无助地弓着背大口喘气，连腿都在跟着抖。  
赵祯作为魔术师的手速完全不是盖的，白驰只觉得再这样下去自己就要疯了。  
“祯……”白驰带着哭腔求饶，眼泪已经要成串地涌出来了。  
“我不要了……好难受啊……我不要了……呜呜呜……难受……”  
赵祯看他实在可怜，加快了手上的速度，自己则是凑近来来亲他，黏黏腻腻的撒娇都被堵在了接吻声里。  
赵祯手速越来越快，白驰也抖得越来越厉害，喉间不断溢出越来越响的声音。赵祯一手扣住他的脑袋不让他逃开，另一只手的则在顶部软肉不断碾磨挤压，白驰终于没能忍住不断攀升而上的快感，哭了出来。  
“唔……唔唔！！！”  
灭顶的快感之下，白驰喉咙间细细的喘息变成了小猫发了春以后一样又哑又响亮的鸣叫声，眼睛都有些发白。  
赵祯感觉到白驰紧绷的身子放松下来，随后便是释放后的不自觉的抖动。性器顶部不断地溢出透明的液体，像失禁一样停不下来。白驰意识到那是什么以后羞得根本不想去看，整个人缩在赵祯怀里抖，脆弱到不行。  
“没事了。”  
赵祯解开他手上的丝巾，白驰却哭得停不下来。  
“你走开！”  
白驰拍掉赵祯想帮他擦眼泪的手。  
“驰驰不喜欢吗？”  
“谁会喜欢！没有你这样欺负人的！”  
白驰气得说话都不结巴了，就是声音哑哑闷闷的，显得更可爱了。  
“真的那么不舒服嘛？”  
好像也没有。  
白驰心里这么想，面上却死活不承认，继续不理他。  
赵祯看着他的样子有点无奈。  
“那么记仇？”  
“坏人！”  
白驰作势要去掐他的脸，被赵祯一把扣住继续压下去。  
“你是舒服了，我怎么办？”  
看着赵祯的眼神，白驰感觉自己今晚可能会死在这个屋子里。  
“你别过来……不……啊啊啊啊啊啊不要啊！”

里斯本睡在外面，总觉得今天家里怪怪的。  
今晚真的好吵啊。


End file.
